Once Was But Never Will Be Again
by DarkestInk
Summary: A series of poems of Naruto's and Sasuke's thoughts as and after they battle in the Valley of the End. Rasengan vs Chidori, Onyx vs Cerulean, Brother vs Brother.
1. Rasengan vs Chidori

**Summary: A short poem about Naruto's and Sasuke's thoughts as they battle.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rasengan vs. Chidori   
**

* * *

After all of our arguments and fights, I never thought it would boil down to this

Even though you think I'm an idiot, I _did_ notice something was amiss

The hatred in your cold dark eyes only grows as the days go by

With your entire clan exterminated by your big brother –

There isn't a need to wonder why

But lately you've been such a jerk

More than the day we had first met

I won't let you throw your life away; Grandma Tsunade will lose this bet

You say you are going to kill me

To make you stronger than you are now

But Sasuke, this is something that I just can't allow

You see I made a promise to Sakura that I would bring you back home

But it seems like the only way to do this now is by knocking some sense into _your thick dome_

As our kunais and jutsus clash

And we hurl words to and fro

I want to ask you why you've changed –

From my teammate, my best friend, my bro

I didn't want it to come to this but it seems like there isn't another choice

I'm going to have to use brute strength since you don't want to listen to my voice 

_**RASENGAN!!!**_

* * *

You almost seem surprised as we finally stand face to face

With you against Orochimaru, it looks like you lost the race

The anger flashing in your crystal cool orbs reminds me of why I left the Leaf

Because of its _weak_ shinobi like you and your _stupid transparent_ beliefs

Not a single soul in the village can understand what I've been through

Not Sakura, not Kakashi, and least of likely you

It's true that we made a good team

But all good things must come to an end

With these thoughts and the Sound Village's help, I was at last able to contend

When Itachi murdered our family that night he left me with a piece of advice

I could become stronger than him, but it would come with a hefty price

The life of my best friend I would take

A bond between two teammates – two brothers

I would have to break

Naruto you're just as foolish as ever

But part of me is dying inside

I wither at the thought of extinguishing your dreams

But all of these feelings, I must hide

It's too late to turn back now you _idiot_, so don't you dare think of stepping down

I can't help but think this is a mistake – and I realize that with a frown

_**  
CHIDORI!!!**_

* * *

**Please review!**_**  
**_


	2. Onyx vs Cerulean

**Summary: A short poem about Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes and how they show what they're feeling and their past. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Masashi Kishimoto's characters or the storyline. **

**Onyx vs. Cerulean**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke's eyes were as dark as his mood that day

They reflected the nightmares and emotions he could no longer keep at bay

A history filled with hatred, frustration, and a strive for power

Those eyes could easily make any shinobi cower

Resentment towards the world around him

And the life of his teammate swinging on a whim

Cold strength and a fractured heart lay beneath

As he drew his deadliest weapon out of its sheath

The eyes of an Avenger

Dark as the night itself

The dreams of his childhood had been put on a shelf

A ninja of Konoha, he was no more

As he stared down at his headband and the scratch that it bore

Rain from the dark heavens bathed him

As he fell to his knees

He had nearly killed his friend and ignored his pleas

The only place to go to now was the Village Hidden in the Sound

And in the water pools gathering on the ground

He saw empty dark eyes

His eyes

**  
Onyx**

* * *

  
Naruto's eyes were as bright as the future ahead of him

Which at that moment, appeared very dim

A future without his best friend by his side

Because of a stupid matter of pride

Anger and determination flashes in his eyes

Just as the lightning above flashes in the skies

Hot strength and a pounding heart surfaced with a roar

Igniting everything with heat from the center of his core

The eyes of someone who had been through so much pain

Enough that could drive anybody insane

A blinding flash reflected in his orbs of boiling water

And for a mere second

The intent to slaughter

It was all too much for his body to take

And he hit the ground with enough force to make it quake

He had failed in every one of his attempts

And realizing this, he was filled with contempt

An internal cry of despair had been silenced

Empty blue eyes filled with tears

His eyes

**  
Cerulean**

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	3. Brother vs Brother

**Summary: A short poem about Naruto and Sasuke's parting thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Brother vs. Brother  
**

* * *

_Sasuke…I always knew you were a loner…I…In the beginning I was relieved because I thought you were the same as me… In fact, I wanted to talk to you straight away. But… you didn't speak. You could do everything. Also, you always had everyone… I always wanted to be like you. I aspired to be like you…because of that… I won't let Orochimaru take you.  
_

From the very beginning, I wanted to be just like you

All the girls swooned when you walked by and in every course you flew

You're strong and cool tempered

Truly one of the best in the Leaf

With a will of fire and the swiftness of a thief

You and I are more alike than what we would like to admit

And so – because of this bond we share- I will not submit

Now that I think about it, we really are best friends

I've honestly never had one before

The type of bond that never ends

But Sasuke, you're not the same

And I wonder if you know---

You are not alone in your hurt and rage

There are others like you who feel caged

I tried my best to help you out

When I noticed that in yourself, you began to doubt

I think I finally understand why you're doing all of this

But following this path will only lead you deeper into an abyss

I failed in convincing you to come home

I couldn't even force you

And now as I lay on the ground

The rain mixes with my tears

I'm sorry I was unable to save you from yourself, Sasuke

But I know that we will meet again

On the battlefield against one another

**My Brother**

* * *

"_You are someone who knows the same pain of loneliness as I do. We suffer because of our bonds! Why do you go this far for me?!" "For me, it's one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why I must stop you!"  
_

You always hid your pain behind the mask of a class clown

Laughing, showing off, but never a single frown

You're hot tempered and obnoxious

A real pain in the ass

You're so stupid that you found every class difficult to pass

Regardless of all this, the two of us are actually quite alike

I don't like saying this but it has certainly been shown tonight

After all of our arguments and fights

All of our training and sleepless nights

You've become more than a best friend to me

I've listened to your shouts, your yells, your pleas

But Orochimaru will give me more than Konoha ever could

You think this is bad, but I think I should

I can't go around playing ninja with you anymore

And I know this revelation makes all of you sore

Thank you for everything that you've tried to do

But it is time for me to start over, anew

I just couldn't pretend any longer than I did

My past has shaped me into an Avenger

And now as I walk into the darkness

The rain rinses my body, but not my soul

I'm going down a path that no one can follow, Naruto

But I know that we will meet again

On the battlefield against one another

**My Brother**

**

* * *

****Please review!****  
**


End file.
